tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 1.12
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'1.12 MUNISUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- Definition of a Muni(Saint). ---- 1. From acquaintanceship arises fear, from house-life arises defilement; the houseless state, freedom from acquaintanceship--this is indeed the view of a Muni(saint). (209) 2. Whosoever, after cutting down the (sin that has) arisen, does not let (it again) take root and does not give way to it while springing up towards him, him the solitarily wandering they call a Muni(saint); such a great Isi(Rishi,saint) has seen the state of peace. (210) 3. Having considered the causes (of sin, and) killed the seed, let him not give way to desire for it; such a Muni(saint) who sees the end of rebirth and destruction (i.e. Nibbana,salvation,immortality), after leaving reasoning behind, does not enter the number (of living beings). (211) 4. He who has penetrated all the resting-places (of the mind, and) does not wish for any of them,--such a Muni(saint) indeed, free from covetousness and free from greediness, does not gather up (resting-places), for he has reached the other shore. (212) 5. The man who has overcome everything, who knows everything, who is possessed of a good understanding, undefiled in all things (dhamma), abandoning everything, liberated in the destruction of craving (i.e. tanha) and thus has achieved liberation (enlightenment,nibbana), he is known as with patience , a Muni(saint). (213) 6. The man who has the strength of panna(direct understanding), is endowed with virtue and (holy) works(acts), is composed in trance, delights in self absorptive meditation, is awakened, free from bonds, free from harshness (akhila), and free from passion, he is known as a Muni(saint). (214) 7. The Muni(saint) that wanders solitarily, the zealous, that is not shaken by blame and praise, like a lion not trembling at noises, like the wind not caught in a net, like a lotus not soiled by water, leading others, not led by others, him the wise style a Muni(saint). (215) 8. Whosoever becomes firm as the post in a bathing-place, in whom others acknowledge propriety of speech, who is free from passion, and (endowed) with well-composed senses, such a one the wise style a Muni(saint). (216) 9. Whosoever is firm, like a straight shuttle, and is disgusted with evil actions, reflecting on what is just and unjust, him the wise style a Muni(saint). (217) 10. Whosoever is self-restrained and does not do evil, is a young or middle-aged Muni(saint), self-subdued, one that should not be provoked (as) he does not provoke any, him the wise style a Muni(saint). (218) 11. Whosoever, living upon what is given by others, receives a lump of rice from the top, from the middle or from the rest (of the vessel, and) does not praise (the giver) nor speak harsh words, him the wise style a Muni(saint). (219) 12. The Muni that wanders about abstaining from sexual intercourse, who in his youth is not fettered in any case, is abstaining from the insanity of pride, liberated, him the wise style a Muni(saint). (220) 13. The man who, having penetrated the world, sees the highest truth, such a one, after crossing the stream and sea (of existence), who has cut off all ties, is independent, free from passion, him indeed the wise style a Muni(saint). (221) 14. Two whose mode of life and occupation are quite different, are not equal: a householder maintaining a wife, and an unselfish virtuous man. A householder (is intent) upon the destruction of other living creatures, being unrestrained; but a Muni(saint) always protects living creatures, being restrained. (222) 15. As the crested bird with the blue neck (the peacock) never attains the swiftness of the swan, even so a householder does not equal a Bhikkhu(Monk), a secluded Muni(saint) meditating in the wood. (223) Munisutta is ended. Uragavagga is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org